Gobi (Bullfrog)
please don't steal any of the code! "That's very kind of you to suggest it, but I personally don't think Gypsum should be sent to Burn." ◐ G O B I ◑ ♂ | 11(human) Gobi belongs to Bullfrog, and they'd appreciate it if you didn't use him without permission. thank you! coding by Infinity! intro Appearance "W-where are we going?" Gobi is a smaller, subtle, ominous pale looking dragonet, with many facial tattoos. The jet black paintings and engraved markings on his scales line his snout in arrow shaped formations. He has dotted tattoos that mark right under his faint, emerald eyes, that symbolizes an excellent sense of sight, and the ability to see in the dense, shadowy dark. Also, he is abnormally small, like Sunny, one of the dragonets of destiny was. Personality "Chrysanthemum, Hook is being a jerk!" Gobi is just genuinely scared, frightened and curious all the time. he's also a winy crybaby :D wipppp History "I-I don't have parents." Gobi was young and fearful as a dragonet. His parents abandoned him when war striked across the Kingdom of Sand. He sat alone in the middle of the blistering hot desert. Sand crinkled and crunched beneath him as his tiny talons ached with pain and searing agony. A SandWing flew elegantly amongst the horizon, silver and gold glimmering facets glistened gracefully as it drifted towards Gobi. He beckoned backwards, trying to escape the unfamiliar SandWing’s line of sight. It then suddenly lurched towards him, and felt a tightened grip of agony slap towards his jaws. The SandWing’s large talons and palm clasped around his tiny mouth, and the other talon gripped his little muscular body. He struggled to release from the large female’s harsh stabbing grip, tossing and turning and trying helplessly. His tail whacked at her talons, purposely trying to break the squeeze that he felt. His stomach ached, and his heart pounded in his chest, the heat affecting his pace and rampage of little attacks. “Shhh, it’s alright, little one.” As the SandWing’s words flooded through his head, his rimmed scales on his ruff softened and relented, not wanting to exaggerate and show the fear that echoed in his throat and body. The SandWing’s talons petted him softly on the back as she glanced wildly around. “Where’s your home?” She asked blankly. She must not be very intelligent if she’s asking a dumb dragonet where its home is. He thought, producing a small scowl. The SandWing has a small witch hat that was brimmed with tan and teal. She looked gentle and kind, nice enough to care for him. Love flared in her eyes as she sighed ruefully. “Hook, get your stinkin’ talons over here,” She scolded at a nearby jet black and nautical green figure in the distance. He squinted at the sight, the blazing heat temporarily weakening his vision. The dragon, much taller than the SandWing holding him, scampered over hastily and arrogantly. The dark black dragon laughed maliciously. Is that her mate or something? If he is, then I do not want to be anywhere near him. He can’t, I never would want him to be my father. He’s… scary. Frightening. Terrifying. He thought, and shot a look of pure fear at the dragon supposedly called Hook. “Seems as if you’ve done a ''terrible ''job, hellbound witch. I’m pretty sure I heard Chrysanthemum ask for strong, hazardous dragonets, and not pesky little horrified ones.” Hook hissed, his tone and voice slick, raspy and ominous. He poked Gobi with his crooked, twisted razor talons, and the little dragonet cowered back, writhing in agony. It was stabbing, cold, and agonizing. He officially hated the feeling of pain. The ‘hellbound witch’, the SandWing who was holding him, snarled. “You shouldn’t be talking to me like that, especially in front of a young dragonet.” She growled, and she seemed as if she was protecting him. He liked that...no, he adored that. “Yeah!” He blurted, toughening his look on his face, and pressuring his chest so it bulked outwards. Hook laughed hysterically. An insane look flashed in his emerald eyes as he side-stepped towards the marketplace which was now burning in flames. He casually tossed a diamond in his talons. “Take ‘im to Chrysanthemum, palace witch.” He growled, not even making eye contact with the SandWing. “Delicately, too. You don’t wanna’ hurt the damn thing.” Abilities "I hate magic. Especially my own... Aaaaaah! Don't tell anyone I'm animus! Please don't!" animus Weaknesses "I'm unusually small... but... I can fight?" hook, other magic Relationships "Bow down to the Sand Serpents. Or else." Chrysanthemum: Gobi adores Chrysanthemum. He always calls her 'mother', 'mum', or 'mommy', and acts like she ''is ''his mother, his own loving mother that he never had. Sobek (pearl336): wary Xerus: Hook: completely terrified Tottori: Sha: Sekhmet: too sassy for him Kex: Vipper: Olive the SandWing: G'glyn: completely terrified-thinks he's insane Pyre: thinks he's really cool and daring Libya: Oro: Glyf: GypsumGypsum: Gobi has an oddly strange relationship with Gypsum. He feels some love for the unfortunate sounding and feeling dragonet, and Gobi tries his best to cheer her up. He always is unusually protecting the little SandWing, especially if someone like Hook threatens her. Jinx: Gobi thinks she could be a possible mother for him, but he isn't scared for her at all. He actually prefers her over most dragons and dragonets, but he hates it, and gets all frightened when she scolds at others, and when people call her names. When Jinx told her the time she was almost hanged, he couldn't stand fearing her... just a little. Aliciella: thinks of her as possibly second mom?? he wishes that he could be as courageous as hr one day. Hyena: Trivia "." *text Gallery "." ref here Category:SandWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (ØpticalTank)